Fireworks
by BritdomG
Summary: No es de todos los días que cumplas 13 años y tu casa comience a prenderse y apagarse, o que uno de tus padres se transforme frente a tus ojos en un animal. Nada de eso le ocurre a nadie, a menos que seas yo, claro. PEZBERRY con superpoleles. T por ahora
1. Bienvenidos a McKinley

**A/N: Nueva historia! ewe ahora pezberry...CON SUPERPOLELES!**

**No se preocupen, no me he olvidado de Jugando a las Escondidas, solo que esta idea ha estado dando vueltas por ahi y psss habia que sacarla...la inspiracion con el otro fic anda pobre con lo que ha presentado el canon :T ...NO PIERDAN ESPERANZAS que quedan varias ideas por ahi...**

**El resto de los pairings no están listas...así que podrían llevarse algunas sorpresitas~ ewe**

**Mientras tanto, a lo que vamos... comencemos~**

* * *

><p>Esa fue la primera vez que vi algo parecido.<p>

El puño impactando en la pared, rompiéndola cual si fuera papel. Quedé paralizada, afortunadamente estaba afuera de su vista, no sé que hubiera hecho de haber sido así.

– Finn Hudson, a mi oficina – dijo una voz que me resultaba extrañamente conocida sacándome del trance en el que me encontraba.

¡El nuevo maestro de español! ¡Claro!

Bueno, no es exactamente nuevo, tendrá cuando mucho un semestre acá, pero en comparación con la señorita, ¿o será señora Hagberg?, que lleva varios años dando Matemáticas, Geografía y "Economía doméstica"(que en realidad se traduce a un taller de cocina), y es llamada por varios alumnos según el blog de Jacob Ben Israel la "Chuck Norris de los profesores"… es nada.

– Pero...

– Ve con el bro, antes de que te metas en más problemas – le dice el muchacho del mohicano sujetándole el hombro logrando que se calme un poco.

Finn Hudson y Noah Puckerman, estrellas del equipo de futbol de la escuela. Los titanes se llaman. Siempre había escuchado que Finn había sido uno de los mejores Quarterbacks de la historia del colegio, que aunque los titanes tuvieran el record en derrotas, valía la pena ir a un juego para solo verlo lanzar. No sabría si es cierto, nunca he asistido a uno de esos. Siempre me habían parecido una versión moderna de un coliseo en el cual los equipos pelean con el único fin de cruzar el ¿huevo? ¿pelota? ¿Cómo llamas a esa cosa? Supongo que aunque siempre he creído que todo puede ser un campo de batalla… la violencia nunca ha sido lo mío.

¿Qué es eso? Oh si, el timbre. ¡Demonios, debería haber llegado al salón hace horas!

Sujeto mis libros como si fueran a robármelos y camino, bajando la vista evitando al muchacho del mohicano, quizás me crea invisible por los segundos que cruce frente a él. Debo decir que he aprendido a usar mi defecto, que en realidad no es un defecto; si, quizás soy más baja que el promedio, pero aun hay personas con menor estatura que la mía y estoy dentro de los parámetros de lo sano.

¡Frio! ¡Frio! ¡Frio! Huele a… ¿uva?

Bueno, al menos no es un rojo que me haría ver como una paleta gigante o un azul artificial que causaría que me confundieran con un extraterrestre.

Slushies.

No hay mejor bienvenida a Mckinley High que un slushie en la cara, eso, o una aventada al basurero. Claro, a menos que en tus primeros días hayas logrado entrar al equipo de futbol o al de porristas. Los otros deportes igual la llevan tranquila, pero si eres como yo, que necesitas pertenecer a casi cualquier club porque piensas obtener todos los créditos que estén a tu alcance con poca habilidad física, los slushies se vuelven parte de tu rutina.

Lo bueno, es que después de unas cuantas veces llegas a manejarlo, traes un cambio de ropa, tomas caminos más largos o aprendes a evitar a tus atacantes. ¿Saben como siempre hay un grupo que todos conocen? Grupos como los tres amigos, los tres chiflados, los tres mosqueteros, las plásticas… pues, McKinley no se queda atrás, nosotros tenemos lo que en el bajo mundo de los que nos encontramos en el último escalón de popularidad conocemos como la Maldita Trinidad o Trinidad Maldita, depende de con quién estés hablando y cuanto dramatismo utilice en su voz.

Brittany Pierce la más tranquila de las tres, incluso a veces algo amigable, aunque con ella nunca se sabe.

Santana López, digamos que de "Santa" no tiene nada y no es casualidad que su nombre se parezca a Satán.

Y la peor de todas, detrás de su fachada de colegiala católica, la líder de la legión: Quinn Frabray.

Dicen en los pasillos que hicieron un pacto con el diablo y es por eso que mandan la escuela, otros dicen que las han visto hacer magia negra y unos pocos comentan, lo que hasta la fecha me parece más cuerdo, que su poder se debe a la mezcla de su belleza, el estatus que ofrece pertenecer a las cheerios y la cartera de sus papis. Como sea, una vez que te metes con ellas, te arrepientes. Una cosa es ser víctima constante de slushies o las varias visitas al basurero, simples protocolos de Lima; pero otra cosa es desatar la furia del trío y en cuestión de días buscar el traslado a la escuela más lejana a McKinley posible.

Dos días tardaron en reparar la pared. Nadie preguntó que había pasado. Nadie lo hace cuando se trata del quarterback. No puedo evitar detenerme al pasar por ahí. Es como si no hubiera ocurrido nada, el color sigue igual, las partes rematadas resultan invisibles a cualquiera por más que intente encontrar imperfecciones, sin duda alguna un muy buen trabajo.

Quince minutos desde que llegué al colegio y todo parece tranquilo. Tiene apenas un par de semanas que volvimos a clases y el tablero de anuncios puede tener algo interesante. Siempre puede haber un nuevo club al empezar el ciclo.

Nombres que buscaban llamar mi atención y claramente fallaban estaban frente a mí, con llamativos colores, contrastando con las enormes listas llenas de apellidos escritos con tinta negra sobre hojas blancas:

"Club Audiovisual, ¡Queremos verte ahí!"

"Guia de supervivencia de zombies. ¿Tienes lo que se necesita?"

"Ninja Basics, defiende tu honor"

"Club del Celibato, esperando al indicado"

Seguí buscando entre ellos. El curso pasado estuve en el _Club de Discursos_, el _Club Mock de Naciones Unidas_, el _Club del Renacimiento_, _Club de Estudiantes Musulmanes_, y en la _Unión de Estudiantes Negros_. Este año planeo agregar uno más a mi repertorio.

"Nuevas Direcciones" se leía el titulo en letras grandes y negras sobre las hojas rojo sangre. Cualquiera con buen gusto y algo de conocimientos del diseño sabría que no es la mejor combinación para llamar la atención y hacerlo legible, mucho menos ponerlo en la esquina inferior de un tablero de anuncios. Sacudí la cabeza antes de seguir leyendo, quizás dentro de tan horrendo volante había algo bueno "¿Te sientes diferente? ¿Especial? ¿Te gustaría cambiar al mundo? Asiste el viernes a las cuatro de la tarde al auditorio. ¡No faltes!"

¿Auditorio? Bueno, quizás era algo artístico, y de ser así, seguro esto era para mí. Canto y bailo desde que tengo memoria. ¿Qué se le puede hacer? Nací para ser una estrella.

No, enserio.

No hablo de la hermosa metáfora de la estrella dorada que representa mi excelencia en lo que me propongo, sino a la tendencia a explotar cosas, algo así como '_Carrie'_, con menos sangre y en lugar de mover cosas con la mente, una que otra descarga eléctrica.

No es exactamente como te lo pintan en las películas, en lugar del glamur y la genialidad de manipular cosas, es como si fueras un bicho raro. Más que eso. No necesitas tener descargas para serlo, pero si puedes, te vuelves todavía más retraído, créanme, lo sé.

No es de todos los días que cumplas 13 años y tu casa comience a prenderse y apagarse, o que llegue uno de tus padres y se transforme frente a tus ojos en un animal. Nada de eso ocurre en el mundo 'normal', nada de eso le ocurre a nadie, a menos que seas yo, claro.

El viernes llegó antes de lo que esperaba. Mi rutina matutina fue un éxito y los pasillos del colegio eran los de un día normal. Un cambio de ropa y las horas de clase, nada fuera de lo común. Mi reloj marcaba las 4:01 cuando sigilosamente abrí una de las puertas laterales del auditorio y entré sin que nadie notara. Había entre veinte y treinta alumnos, debo agregar que eran más de los que esperaba. Un club con una propaganda como esa estaría oscilando entre los ocho o 12 miembros, apenas unos cuantos por encima del mínimo.

En el escenario se encontraba el famoso William Schuester, conocido no solo por sus clases de español, sino porque lo llaman Casanova entre los maestros; cuando recién llegó, anduvo rondando por la escuela el rumor de que su cambio de plaza se debía al amorío que había tenido con una alumna, el director aseguró que aunque habían querido inculpar a Schuester de tales acusaciones. Fue un malentendido que había terminado en escándalo y el traslado parecía la mejor opción.

Comienza a hacer un sondeo por las butacas contando a los que estamos presentes. Espero no me haya visto. ¿Cómo podría? Estoy en la última fila a la derecha, bueno, su izquierda, no hay luz que toque mi rostro. Creo que es seguro decir que me ha ignorado por completo, pues rápidamente volvió a donde estaba y empezó a hablar de algo que desconozco. Un momento ¿no debería estar escuchando eso?

– ¿Quién aquí está cansado del mundo? De sus injusticias, sus guerras, el hambre, las enfermedades?...

No estará hablando enserio ¿o sí? ¿Qué puede hacer un grupo de estudiantes del refundido Lima, Ohio, con algo comparado con el mundo?

Levanta la mano la mayoría, unos cuantos se ven entre ellos con una sonrisa y el ceño fruncido con confusión, seguramente pensando en lo ridículo que se ve el profesor diciendo todo eso.

– ¿Recuerdan las películas de acción?

– Sin ofender Sr. Schuester, pero esos son superhéroes, con súper poderes, cosa que no existe… por eso son súper – bajo la vista, no puedo sostenerla ante tal acusación. Es cierto. No debiéramos existir, no debiera existir. El muchacho que habló se pone de pie, trae una chaqueta roja con mangas largas blancas y la "M" en el lado izquierdo del pecho. Seguro es uno más del equipo de futbol. – ¡Vámonos! Estas son tonterías – exclama por última vez llamando a un pequeño grupo antes de salir entre risas del auditorio.

– ¿Alguien más que desee retirarse? – hace una pequeña pausa antes de continuar. – Yo sé que entre ustedes alumnos hay personitas especiales, hace un par de días encontré a uno – me sentía atrapada, desnuda y vulnerable. No podía estar hablando de eso. Seguro estaba loco. Reunir a los bichos raros de la preparatoria sería una acción suicida. Nadie del primer escalón se atreve a juntarse con las subclases a las que pertenecemos nosotros. Está fuera de las normativas sociales que rigen este colegio. – Finn Hudson, ¿puedes subir acá?

– ¿Finn Hudson? – decían las voces con sus ecos preguntando lo mismo que corría por mi cabeza. Era por…no… ¡la pared! Espera…entonces… tranquila, respira ¡NO HIPERVENTILES! Uno, dos, uno, dos…

Tras recuperarme del shock inicial, noté como subía por unas escaleras pequeñas que se encontraban del lado contrario a mi posición.

– H-hola soy Finn Hudson – se le notaba nervioso – creo que… no… no sé… Sr. Schuester, no puedo.

– Claro que puedes… si gustas, no hables… solo muéstrales.

– Okay… ¿Puck? – su amigo respondió al escuchar su nombre y subió al escenario – ¿Listo? – el chico asintió y posteriormente salió volando por los aires con una velocidad inhumana, estrellándose con el fondo. Finn lo había cargado con la facilidad que levantas un lápiz del suelo y lanzado cual bola de papel. Los alumnos sentados en las butacas tenían una expresión parecida a la mía, mandíbulas caídas, ojos exaltados y respiración contenida.

El cuerpo que se había convertido en bala humana se encontraba inerte, los susurros no se hicieron esperar, decían cosas como "¿Lo habrá matado?", "¿Llamamos a una ambulancia?", "¿Estará bien?", claro, como todos los días uno sale disparado, es normal pensar que el muchacho estaría en perfectas condiciones.

– ¡Sr. Schuester! ¿Por qué no hace nada? – preocupada una chica de mi curso se levantó de su asiento; Mercedes Jones, estoy segura que era ella.

El volumen de las voces creció, todos empezaron a quejarse y el profesor se veía de lo más calmado ¿a caso estaba loco? Segundos antes de que el caos reinara el lugar unos dedos comenzaron a moverse, seguidos por unas extremidades y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Noah estaba acercándose a nosotros con una sonrisa maliciosa.

– Buena lanzada bro – los futbolistas chocaron sus manos y festejaron a su manera la demostración, dejando a los demás perplejos, incluyéndome.

– Eso no acaba de pasar – viró los ojos Mercedes, alzando la mano haciendo su clásica pose de diva.

Después de un claro silencio incómodo y bastante dramático, los murmuros comenzaron de nuevo. Solté el aire que sin saber guardaba y me quedé mirando al resto sin hacer sonido alguno.

– Bueno, ya que vieron a sus compañeros… ¿Quién quiere empezar? – preguntó el profesor con una sonrisa que, de estar en otras circunstancias, probablemente me daría mucho miedo. – Oh, tenemos un voluntario. Pasa y muéstranos lo que tienes.

Okay, demasiado raro.

Viro los ojos agradeciendo que conozco el contexto de la conversación, empezando a creer que los rumores de Schuester son ciertos.

– Sam Evans, junior y cambio de forma – sus ojos escanearon los alrededores buscando algo en especifico y en un parpadeo habían dos Finn Hudson en el escenario.

Varios quedaron boquiabiertos y Schuester aplaudía felicitándolo.

– Muy bien Sam, estás dentro. ¿Quién sigue?

– Mike Chang, junior, super velocidad – corrió hacia la puerta regresando al poco tiempo con cuatro latas de sodas, lanzándole cada una a sus compañeros futbolistas. – no las abran todavía. – guiñó el ojo y tomó el asiento que estaba ocupando hace un momento.

Uno a uno fueron alzando la mano y subiendo al escenario para hacer pequeñas demostraciones.

– Mercedes Jones, junior, controlo el clima.

–Tina Cohen-Chang, sophomore, invisibilidad.

– Kurt Hummel, junior, visiones.

–Artie Abrahams, sophomore, control del metal.

Se notaban cada vez más entusiastas de encontrar a otros como ellos. Incluso yo sonreía ante la idea de pertenecer a un grupo así.

– ¿Alguien más que desee pasar? ¿No? ¿Nadie? Bueno, creo que esos somos todos – dijo Schuester aplaudiendo, buscando animar a su nuevo club.

–¿Sr. Schuester? – ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Por qué levantaste la mano? – ¿Puedo pasar?

– Adelante… –hacia un gesto con las manos que no lograba descifrar.

¡Oh! ¡Sí! ¡Mi nombre!

– Rachel, Rachel Berry… junior – ¡Rayos voz! ¿Por qué tenías que salir tan débil? Has audicionado decenas de veces, esto no es nada diferente.

– Bueno Rachel, muéstranos que puedes hacer.

– La verdad… no estoy muy segura como llamarían esto… –el cuerpo estudiantil frente a mi susurraba cosas con rostros sonrientes. ¡Concéntrate Rachel! ¡Puedes hacerlo! Solo necesitas una pequeña demostración. Cierra los ojos y concéntrate.

– ¿Qué estás esperando? ¡Haz algo!

– ¿Segura que puedes con esto? No pasa nada si no puedes, igual puedes pertenecer al club.

Silbidos comenzaron a retumbar en mis oídos, bullas y gritos con frases desagradables. ¿Qué te pasa Rachel? ¿Por qué no haces nada? ¿Por qué no se callan? ¡Silencio! ¡SILENCIO!

Escuche claramente el sonido del vidrio romperse y el grito ahogado de mis compañeros anonadados, antes de que todo se oscureciera.

Oh no.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: saben que amo cuando me dejan reviews owo y que eso ayuda a que siga escribiendo<strong>

**diganme que les pareció y quizás les de galletas... o brownies... o no se...**

**los R's son amor y yo necesito amor para vivir...y escribir **

**hasta la próxima :3 **


	2. New Directions

**Well well, hello hello~**

**Uy. que ya vengo a actualizar éste. LES DIJE. **

**lalalala a ver si les gusta~ puedo decirles que me entretuve bastante escribiendolo**

* * *

><p>–Tomen las siguientes hojas. Sé que muchos de ustedes llegaron acá con otras intenciones, pero en mi junta mas reciente con el director, me dijo que la escuela no brindaría apoyo a un club como el nuestro.<p>

¿Figgins? ¿Qué tiene que ver Figgins con todo esto? ¿Por qué meter a un profesor más? ¿No tenemos suficiente con Schuester?

– ¿Qué? ¿Le dijo a Figgins de nosotros? ¡Usted dijo que no diría nada!

– No Finn. Solo comenté parte de los objetivos que teníamos, no como pensábamos hacerlo.

La tranquilidad regresó a mí al escuchar lo último. Seguramente el director estaría encantado de que formásemos un equipo de adolescentes con poderes, dispuestos a combatir fuerzas en busca de un mundo mejor. Fue sarcasmo, por si no lo notaron.

– Entonces se me ocurrió una idea. Buscando entre los espacios y la lista de clubes con los que cuenta este instituto, encontré nuestra mejor solución. –una cara de confusión se dibujaba en todos – Redoble por favor… Un grupo… de coro.

–¡¿Qué?! – gritó Noah parándose de su asiento, caminando a la salida. –Yo no entré para esto. ¡Es suicidio social!

Viré mis ojos ante el comentario. No podía ser tan malo ¿o sí? Uno se acostumbra rápidamente, además el tiene el futbol y su actitud de chico malo como para mantenerse alejado de las amenazas de Mckinley.

– Puck dale una oportunidad –suplicó el profesor

– Si bro, quizás no sea tan malo.

El chico del mohicano sopesó sus opciones y regresó a su lugar algo molesto.

–Nada de show tunes. Una pregunta Schue… ¿Cómo pretende que estemos en un grupo de coro, si ni siquiera sabe si podemos cantar o bailar?

– Ya me adelanté, Puck. En las hojas que les di hay unas canciones conocidas y relativamente sencillas. Esperaba que pudieran pasar uno a uno y cantar una pequeña estrofa, más que nada para conocer su rango. Si no pueden cantar, seguramente podrán bailar. Y si no… ya se nos ocurrirá algo.

– ¿Sr. Schue? –Levanté mi mano y sin darme cuenta ya estaba hablando – ¿Seguro que esta es la mejor manera de encubrir el club? Digo, encontrarle el rango a mis compañeros con pequeñas demostraciones es algo sencillo, pero ¿Ha pensado en lo que involucraría un coro? Tendríamos que participar en competencias y ensayar mucho, lo cual nos quitaría gran parte del tiempo que necesitamos para cumplir nuestro verdadero objetivo. Por mi parte sé que podría con todo eso, pero ¿y el resto?

– ¿Qué tenemos el resto Rachel? ¿Crees que eres la única que puede mantener una A5? – preguntó Mercedes claramente molesta por mi comentario.

No entiendo porqué. Solo estaba externando una opinión, más que una opinión, una preocupación por el resto de mis compañeros. ¿A caso me hace eso una mala persona?

– N-no, solo decía

– Olvídalo Berry – levanta una mano ignorándome completamente – ¿Algo más Sr. Schue?

– No, creo que con eso podemos empezar. ¿Algún voluntario?

Sin esperar más me puse de pie y camine hacia el piano tomando las hojas con notas musicales impresas recientemente, se podía distinguir por la manera en que el negro contrastaba con el blanco y el buen estado del papel. Estas canciones eran muy sencillas, definitivamente no me servirían para demostrar mis habilidades.

– Queremos formar parte del club.

Alcé la vista, dejando las hojas a un lado, y ahí estaban, a la orilla del marco, el par de rubias y la castaña que atormentaban al colegio. ¿Qué podrían querer las tres chicas más populares de la escuela con un grupo como el nuestro? Si algo, ellas representaban la epitome de lo que buscábamos enfrentarnos.

– ¿Ustedes?

– Sí. Tienen espacio para tres miembros más ¿no? – dijo no otra más que Quinn Fabray

– Claro, solo que no entiendo como tres porristas querrían formar parte de un coro – respondió Schuester claramente evitando el tema.

– No es como si no tuviera a cuatro jugadores de futbol.

– Tiene un buen punto Sr. Schue –comentó Finn casi en susurro.

–Además, como si no supiéramos lo que en realidad está pasando aquí – agregó la latina con su actitud de siempre.

A pesar de que todos sabemos que Quinn es la que está a la cabeza; Santana es ligeramente más peligrosa, más de una vez la han suspendido por pelearse a golpes con alguien a medio pasillo. Quinn por su parte sabe que se gana más con miel que con hiel, y que si eso no funciona, puedes meter a la mezcla una sonrisa amable, una voz determinante y una mirada _psico_ que te dará pesadillas los siguientes días.

– ¿Sue las mandó? No me extrañaría que lo hiciera. Lleva años peleando conmigo.

– La entrenadora Sylvester no tiene nada que ver con esto. – dijo Brittany con ese tono que te hace dudar si es demasiado infantil o si consume alguna sustancia ilegal.

– Vimos lo que hicieron el viernes – mencionó la capitana de porristas tratando de regresar al tema principal de la conversación, dejando a muchos sorprendidos por la confesión.

– Pensamos hacer una pequeña demostración cuando habían pasado casi todos – añadió Santana al momento que terminó su amiga. En serio ¿Qué comen? Parecieran robots con algoritmos perfectamente diseñados con una coordinación envidiable. – antes de que aquí chispita – espera, ¿está hablando de mi? Okay, me está señalando. Sip, definitivamente es a mí. –se le ocurriera explotar todos los focos y desmayarse en medio del escenario para crear más drama, como si no hubiera sido suficiente con lo que había decidido ponerse ese día.

Bajé la vista, crucé lo brazos y sin darme cuenta mordí mi labio inferior por el nerviosismo. No había sido mi culpa ¿okay? Bueno, quizás sí. Pero no es algo que pueda controlar. Ya sé, se preguntarían ¿por qué si es algo con lo que has vivido los últimos tres, casi cuatro años, no has aprendido a hacerlo? No es fácil. ¿Por qué no puedo ser como todas las chicas que lo único que tienen que soportar son los desequilibrios hormonales? No quieren ver como se ponen las cosas cuando eso pasa. El mes anterior quemé la tostadora solo porque quería mi desayuno algo rápido.

No recuerdo exactamente que pasó. Solo sé que perdí la conciencia y me desmayé en el escenario. De verdad estaba tratando. Sus gritos y comentarios no dejaban que me concentrara. Nunca fue mi intención crear un apagón y de paso todo este drama.

– Santana, no estoy seguro de estar entendiendo

– No son los únicos ¿OKAY? – Se cruzó de brazos claramente incómoda – y si le dicen a alguien, me aseguraré de hacerles la vida miserable en los días que les queden en Mckinley.

Justo cuando creías que no podía ser más aterradora.

– Bueno, supongo que ya saben lo básico, entonces ¿por qué no nos muestran lo que tienen?

Schuester, después de lo que te ha pasado, alguien con un poco más de sentido común se daría cuenta que lo más conveniente sería cambiar un poco tu manera de hablar.

Las tres asintieron al mismo tiempo y la capitana caminó hacia dentro, seguida en corto por el par, explorando con sus ojos el salón. Una vez en el centro, la puerta se cerró de golpe, las hojas que estaban frente a mi salieron volando en dirección al trío y una pared que parecía tener la consistencia de una lámpara de lava comenzó a formarse desde el suelo hasta cubrirlas por completo en lo que parecía media esfera.

Las caras de mis compañeros se mostraban sorprendidas, nadie decía palabra alguna. Las hojas empezaron a volar por todas partes dentro del pequeño domo y una a una iban prendiéndose en llamas hasta quedar en cenizas. Las rubias estaban paradas una al lado de la otra, concentración inundaba sus cuerpos, si la manera en que lo hacían podía decirme algo. Mientras, Santana movía sus brazos con precisión, dirigiendo sus manos hacia los blancos, dejando a su paso los restos oscuros que caían y manchaban el suelo. Los ojos de todos se hipnotizaron por sus movimientos; parecía un espectáculo perfectamente sincronizado, mucho mejor que cualquiera de las demostraciones de nosotros, especialmente la mía.

Al cabo de unos pocos minutos la barrera se disolvió y el humo comenzó a hacerse presente. Mis ojos se humedecieron y nublaron mi vista, sentí una pequeña comezón en la garganta y ganas de toser. Schuester se paró de su asiento, disipó un poco del humo con su brazo y les aplaudió.

– ¡Chicas eso fue increíble! No imaginé que pudieran hacer algo así. ¡Creo que debemos darle la bienvenida a nuestros tres nuevos miembros!

El resto se unió a la celebración y el trío recibió la ovación como de costumbre. No podía negarlo, estaba molesta. Esta pudo haber sido mi oportunidad de brillar, de hacer algo, pero la jerarquía de McKinley se hizo presente incluso en el club de perdedores. Indignada, di media vuelta y caminé hacia afuera, dejando atrás las risas y aplausos de mis compañeros. Una medida dramática quizás, pero no podía quedarme ahí mucho más tiempo, sin preocuparme por que algo terminara explotando.

El baño de niñas del tercer piso se había convertido en uno de mis refugios los dos años y fracción que he pasado por estos pasillos, es raro encontrar a alguien por aquí. Supongo que si estás en necesidad, lo último que pasa por tu cabeza es ir hasta último piso del edificio. Abro la puerta y por costumbre me asomo por los huecos debajo de los cubículos para checar si hay alguien más, aunque en el fondo sé que está vacío. Abro la llave y dejo correr el agua sobre mis manos antes de echarme un poco en la cara. La luz de los focos palpita, solo sé que no puede ser bueno.

Desconozco cuanto tiempo ha pasado. Cuando salgo del baño, la escuela está completamente sola, y a pesar de que no ha oscurecido se siente un ambiente lúgubre, quizás es mi imaginación. Cierro la puerta de mi casillero y me dirijo al estacionamiento con pasos rápidos, al llegar a mi auto busco las llaves lo más rápido que puedo. ¿Les ha pasado que tienen un mal presentimiento que les dice a gritos que salgan de donde quiera que estén? Aparentemente el mío tardó en llegar. Al poco rato se escuchaban gritos y voces, que no podía distinguir, proviniendo de los arbustos donde solo se percibía movimiento. El sonido de una rama romperse me trajo de vuelta al presente, abrí el coche y me subí lo más rápido que pude. ¿Por qué lo deje tan escondido? Las ramas se movieron una vez más. Agitada, arranco y manejo al límite de velocidad, una cosa es tener prisa y otra querer volcar el auto… Sólo espero que la cena de papá esté buena.

Despierto y tengo el cuerpo sudado por completo, un dolor en el pecho que me cuesta trabajo respirar, mentiría si dijera que no estoy desorientada. Otra pesadilla. Pasan más seguido últimamente, con algunas variaciones: estar corriendo por un bosque, siendo perseguida por _algo_ que quiere atraparme, que tiene sed de mi y de mi sangre; la agonía de caer en un abismo sin poder despertar; explosiones y llantos, gritos de alguien que parece haberlo perdido todo…

Cuatro y media.

Me envuelvo en mi cobija pero es imposible dormir. Arrastro los pies hasta la cocina y me sirvo un vaso de agua antes de sentarme y apoyar mi cabeza en mis manos por un rato.

– ¿No puedes dormir? –me pregunta mi padre, Leroy, desde el marco de la puerta dándome un susto.

– ¿Tan obvio es? –no puedo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, así este enojada o hecha un mar de llanto, es él quien logra hacerlo.

– A veces pasa.

– Espera. ¿Qué haces despierto? ¡Son las cuatro y media de la mañana!

– No, corazón. Son poco más de las cinco. Y debo decir que tal vez sería bueno que consideraras cerrar la puerta con más cuidado.

Se acerca y se sienta frente a mí, se puede ver el cansancio en los ojos.

– ¿Problemas con el sueño? – pregunto tratando de desviar el tema hacia él.

– Muy chistosa.

Termino mi vaso y regreso a mi cuarto cayendo de golpe en la cama, espero poder cerrar el ojo antes de… olvídenlo, la alarma acaba de sonar.

La escaladora, un baño y un desayuno después, estoy camino a McKinley para otro día más de la mejor etapa de mi vida.

– Ayer desapareciste de la nada. –escucho mientras busco mis libros para el siguiente periodo.

– No finjas que te preocupas por mí. No hay necesidad de hacerlo. –cierro la puerta metálica de golpe y digo más para mí misma que para alguien más – no sé siquiera porqué estás hablando conmigo en este momento…

– Eres parte del equipo, porqué no habría de hablar contigo. Además, soy el capitán y es mi deber asegurarme que todos estén a bordo.

– Solo déjalo.

Comienzo a caminar pero me detiene del brazo.

– Rachel…

– No es nada Finn, tuve que ir a casa a hacer unas cosas que salieron de urgencia, todo está bien. Gracias por preguntar.

Como esa conversación fue completamente normal y el resto del día continuó como cualquier otro, ahora me encuentro en el salón con el resto de las New Directions hablando, más bien discutiendo, acerca de una posible fiesta este viernes en casa de Noah. No me fascina la idea, seguro. Me tranquiliza y me preocupa al mismo tiempo que sea ahí. Puck tiene fama de hacer las mejores y más locas fiestas de la escuela, no sé si es algo que quiera presenciar, por otro lado nos conocemos desde hace tiempo del templo, aunque él aparente lo contrario y me haya aventado slushies más de una vez. Siempre ha tenido esa necesidad de expresarse con su cabello, si lo podemos decir así, ha pasado por tantas etapas como el muchacho mismo. Hubo un tiempo que lo llevaba en forma de hongo. Si, Noah Puckerman con un champiñón por cabello. También tuvo el clásico relamido para atrás o un lado, el "voy a dejar que me crezca", muy muy corto, una etapa pseudopunk y los últimos años que se ha dejado el mohicano. El gran cambio fue la preparatoria, acepto que antes tampoco nos llevábamos tanto, pero al menos hablábamos cuando íbamos al templo o nuestros padres se reunían con otros adultos y ellos llevaban a sus hijos… la adolescencia le pega a todos, a nosotros nos separó.

– ¿Por qué en mi casa bro?

– Ya te dije Puck, tenemos que integrar al equipo si queremos que esto salga adelante – responde Finn entre dientes, tratando de evitar que el resto se dé cuenta.

Cosa que dudo mucho.

Varios gritan, tratando de ponerse de acuerdo a ver quien lleva refrescos, botanas, hielos, juegos, alcohol… ¡¿alcohol?!... esto definitivamente no puede ser bueno. Y sigo sin saber porqué Schuester no ha dicho nada todavía. ¡Estamos perdiendo tiempo valioso!

– ¿Sr. Schue? –levanto mi mano, es un hábito. – ¿No cree que tal vez deberíamos estar haciendo otra cosa?

Me acerco al piano, unos pasos más cerca del profesor, lo último que quiero es que todos me escuchen y se enfaden conmigo.

– No sé si sabes Rachel, pero ayer, después de que te fuiste, avanzamos bastante –OUCH! Rude much? – ya tenemos posibles solistas y pronto comenzaremos a trabajar en un ensamble.

– Entonces no creo que tenga problema en darme los nombres de las canciones para que empiece a preparar mi solo.

– Rachel, no puedo dártelo. No sé tu rango, ni tengo idea de tus capacidades.

Oh, pero si las tiene, y excusas podemos poner todos.

– No hay problema. –interrumpo– puedo quedarme unos minutos después de Glee, me escucha, toma nota y todo listo. –digo con mi mejor sonrisa de escenario.

– S-seguro. –me mira un poco extrañado y vuelve a sus hojas.

Regreso a mi asiento y contemplo el caos a mí alrededor, de ser yo quien organizaba esto otra cosa sería.

Es viernes, EL viernes, y estoy enfrente del espejo dando los últimos retoques en lo que espero a mi cita. Si, Rachel Berry tiene una cita… o algo por el estilo. Honestamente, no pensaba ir a lo de Puckerman, definitivamente no son mis escenarios; pero, hoy en la tarde, justo saliendo de Glee no otro que Finn Hudson me invitó. Bueno, seguro él sabía que yo sabía, ¡él solo quería saber si yo quería ir con él! Es algo completamente inocente, o al menos sería si no estuviéramos pasando tanto tiempo juntos desde el martes.

Tras el desastre que fue planear la fiesta, tal como había dicho, me quedé con Schuester para disipar sus dudas respecto a mi potencial. Mi perfecta interpretación de _On my own_, lo dejó sin palabras, nada menos que esperar de mí. Así fue como empezaron las sesiones de ensayos programadas especialmente para nosotros dos, solos, unos veinte o treinta minutos más que el resto para pulir el ensamble. A decir verdad, nunca imaginé que el muchacho tuviera lo necesario para cantar, lo que se dice cantar, mucho menos con alguien con un calibre como el mío, ya ven como son las cosas.

– ¡Rachel! ¡Tu cita llegó! – grita _Pa_ desde las escaleras, pareciera que buscara maneras de avergonzarme.

– Ya Hiram –escucho a mi padre decir, mientras bajo. –es la primera vez que sale con un chico, al menos uno que no sea Noah.

–Está bien, está bien.

– ¿Qué tal me veo? – pregunto al llegar al último escalón.

Para esta noche escogí un vestido rojo, de manga corta, con rayas y que me llega poco arriba de la rodilla, unas calcetas blancas y zapatos negros, con un bolso negro pequeño y un sweater del mismo color por si la temperatura baja.

– Wow. – dicen los tres.

– ¿Está bien? ¿No es mucho?... si esperan unos minutos puedo cambiarme.

¿Tan mal está lo que traigo? Pensé que no, estaba segura de lo que había escogido.

– No. Estás perfecta.

Espera ¿¡QUE!? Finn HUDSON me está diciendo a mí ¡¿QUE?! Algo no está bien aquí. ¿Por qué uno de los chicos más populares de la escuela me diría eso a mi Rachel MANHANDS Berry, quien está al final en la cadena de McKinley, que estoy perfecta? Salgo del trance que había creado mi soliloquio, asiento y nos dirigimos a nuestro nuevo destino.

Tres horas y algunas botellas después estamos todos aparentemente entrados en confianza. Puedo decir que no he tomado mucho, la verdad, no quiero arriesgarme, todavía no controlo muy bien mis poderes y quién sabe si pudiese pasar algo. Mejor no lo averiguamos.

–Yo digo, que la fiesta está algo apagada. –menciona Puck de la nada.

¿Habla en serio? La música está a todo lo que da, Kurt y Mercedes están haciendo shots juntos; Sam, Quinn, Brittany y Mike bailan como si fuera la última vez; Artie, en el sillón, muriendo de la risa al ver a Tina dar vueltas por todo el sótano con su silla; y Santana… ¿Dónde está Santana?

–Te traje un refresco, no sabía si querías algo con alcohol.

–Gracias Finn, no debías preocuparte. –tomo el primer sorbo– Y no, así está perfecto, prefiero unos vasos vírgenes de momento. –Se atora con mi comentario y escupe su bebida manchando sus zapatos. –Quise decir sin alcohol. –intervengo tratando de aguantar la risa.

–Claro, claro –aclara su garganta – ¿por qué habría de pensar otra cosa?

Viro los ojos y examino de nuevo el ambiente. Hablando de la reina de Roma.

–El alcohol se estaba acabando, así que pensé en traer un par de estas. –dice, sujetando un par de botellas por encima de la cabeza.

Se acerca a Noah con una sonrisa maliciosa, él toma las botellas y susurra algo en su oído. Un escalofrío recorre mi espalda. ¿No pueden controlarse un momento? Desagradable.

–Juguemos algo.

–¿Botella? – Pregunta Sam

–No, demasiado mainstream. –interrumpe Santana–Además, todavía no estoy lo suficientemente ebria como para besar a cualquiera de ustedes… tal vez a algunos.

–¿Verdad o reto? –sugiere Mike desde la pista.

–Verdad o reto será. Y ya saben, quien no quiera contestar o hacer lo que le toca, toma un shot, servido por moi –festeja Puckerman tomando lugar en el suelo, esperando a que todos nos acerquemos.

Formamos lo que, en la perspectiva de un ebrio, parece un circulo. Artie de nuevo en su silla, Tina a su lado derecho, y al lado de ella Mike, después Brittany, Santana, Puck, Finn a mi lado izquierdo y en el derecho Kurt, seguido de Mercedes, Quinn, terminando la figura innombrable con Sam.

–Britt, ¿verdad o reto? –Comienza Noah.

–Verdad. –responde sin problemas, chocando hombros con Santana de una manera juguetona.

–Las chicas siempre escogen verdad –se queja Artie entre risas.

Brittany levanta una ceja al escuchar el comentario y cambia de parecer:

–Reto entonces…

–Hazle un lapdance a… –nos observa a todos y cada uno de nosotros. Trago con algo de dificultad, esto se vuelve incómodo. –Quinn.

Pronto los colores llegan a su cara, exhalo aliviada y noto como todos empiezan a hacer ruido alentando al par de rubias. Quinn en una silla en el centro, obligada por el resto, la espera. Brittany se levanta sin ningún problema, pide que le pongan algo de música y en segundos suena _Lady Marmalade_. Camina lenta y seductoramente, el show comenzó en el momento que se puso de pie. Rodea la silla y pasa sus dedos por los hombros y la espalda de Quinn.

–¿En serio tengo que hacer esto?

–No te preocupes Quinny –habla Britt en un volumen que apenas alcanzo a percibir y se sienta en sus piernas, sin dejar de bailar. No sé si agradecer mis oídos entrenados o maldecirlos en este momento. –Puede que hasta te guste.

Si. En definitiva no necesitaba escuchar eso.

Tomo el vaso de Finn y al sentir el fuerte aroma del alcohol, decido que lo mejor es tomarlo de golpe. Parece que se pondrá intenso.

Recorre con sus manos el cuello de su amiga, las baja por sus hombros, codos, manos, hace que rodee su cintura y se mueve en círculos sobre ella. No es esto un tanto…¿subido de tono?

Tomo más.

Los chicos gritan, aúllan o chiflan encantados con el panorama. Nosotras solo reímos, bueno, la mayoría. Quinn lo hace nerviosamente y evita a toda costa contacto visual con cualquiera del grupo, mucho menos con Brittany, que sigue en lo suyo como toda una profesional. Er… no digan que dije eso.

No estoy del todo consciente de cuanta desnudez incluye un lapdance, pero ahí va el top de la porrista.

–Creo que ya es suficiente.

Santana, algo alterada, detiene la música y vuelve a su lugar. Quinn, con velocidad, regresa la silla a su sitio y acomoda un poco su ropa. El resto ignoramos lo repentino de la interrupción y continuamos con el juego, Puck aprovecha para rellenar los vasos de algunos, el mío incluido.

–Tina, ¿verdad o reto? –cuestiona Britt sin preocuparse en recuperar su blusa.

–Verdad.

– ¿Cuándo fue la primera vez que descubriste que tenías poderes?

–A los diez, jugando a las escondidas con mis primos. Nunca pudieron encontrarme.

Todos nos soltamos a reír, deja una anécdota así, para darte cuenta que tienes poderes. Tal vez un poco de alcohol no sea tan malo.

–Sam

–Verdad. –responde sin necesitar escuchar la pregunta.

–¿Alguna vez has usado tus poderes para algún beneficio personal?

–No sé si cuente –empieza, tratando de controlar la risa que parece escaparse. Tiene sonrisa bonita. – una vez, tendría unos trece o catorce años, un grupo de chicos de la colonia, allá en Kentucky… solían pasearse por la escuela y molestar niños, algunas veces a mí. Me cansé, me hice pasar por un maestro y les di una regañada… no creo que lo olviden.

– ¡Eso estuvo bueno bro! –alienta Mike.

– ¡Santana! ¿Verdad o reto?

– Reto. No tengo verdades interesantes y los retos son más… demandantes.

Por qué no me extraña.

– ¿Demandantes dices? –se mira con Puck –Te reto a…

– ¡Un beso! –interviene su cómplice.

– ¿Un beso? Por favor… es como lo más cliché del mundo.

–A Rachel –continua Puck y nadie dice nada.

¿Por qué nadie dice nada? Momento. ¿Rachel? ¿Cómo RACHEL BERRY? ¿YO?

– ¡¿POR QUÉ?! – exclamamos al unísono.

Esto está mal en todos los posibles niveles.

–Ya saben las condiciones.

– ¿Ambas? –Pregunto – ¿qué no el castigo es para Santana?

De verdad no quiero tomar más, mucho menos un shot.

–Cálmate Berry, que tampoco es hermosa la idea de besarte.

Accedemos al castigo por negarnos y en corto, siento el ardor en mi garganta. Es sólo uno, no creo que pase nada. ¿Cierto?

Las rondas siguen y el juego sube de intensidad, pocos se atreven y el alcohol disminuye. He perdido la cuenta de los que llevo. ¡No puedo contestar esas preguntas! ¡Son demasiado privadas! Y no es como que vaya a manejar a mi casa, así que todo debería salir a la perfección.

Nunca la había pasado tan bien con ellos. En realidad nunca había estado con ellos fuera de McKinley, pero esto es algo. Esto es el inicio de algo nuevo, con el pie derecho, como debe ser. Bailamos, cantamos, convivimos, lo mismo que en la escuela o lo que me gustaría que fuera. Solo estamos comenzando. Solo estoy comenzando a ganármelos.

–¿Lista para irnos? –pregunta Finn extendiendo su mano para que la tome, todo un caballero.

–Seguro, solo deja que vaya por mi bolsa y mi sweater.

Wow… el mundo gira y me cuesta trabajo ponerme de pie. Camino con un poco de dificultad, no puedo creer lo sucio que está quedando el lugar, y siguen enfiestados. Siento una mano tomar la mía y sonrío. Subimos despidiéndonos de todos de lejos y al llegar a la entrada, Finn me detiene y se queda mirándome en silencio.

– ¿Qué? ¿Tengo algo? –sujeto mi cara preocupada, ¿sería el maquillaje? Seguro se corrió.

–No, no es nada. Lamento lo de hace un rato.

– ¿Disculpa?

–El castigo. Son unos idiotas.

–Oh, eso. No pasa nada. Igual, no es como que tuve que besarla. – siento un calor en mis mejillas.

Maldito alcohol.

– No, es que yo quería hacerlo.

–¿Pero de qué est-

Sin previo aviso me tomó del rostro y me besó. ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? En el salón vacío de la casa de su mejor amigo, solos. Sin pensar, correspondí y sentí mi estómago contraerse. Me abracé de su cuello y aproveché el momento. Quizás era solo eso, un momento. Si, seguro. Sus manos bajaron a mi cintura y me acercaron a él. Me acariciaban. No. Esto va muy rápido, esto no está bien, esto no…

Maldito alcohol.

– ¡BERRY! –escuché los gritos del sótano.

¿Recuerdan que no pasaría nada?

* * *

><p><strong>YA SE tal vez debí avisarles de finchel. Créanme cuando les digo que me costó trabajo hacerlo pero era necesario.<strong>

**TENGAN FE! que no por nada está en pezberry ewe**

**Laters~**


End file.
